List of shōjo works by Fujio Akatsuka
This page compiles information on the various shōjo one-shots and serial features by Fujio Akatsuka, created prior to and after his more widespread career as a gag manga artist and the establishment of Fujio Pro. Some may also overlap with his gag works, or be counted as both, while others are considered to be solely of this genre. 1950s works Sacchan *Shōjo Book (Shueisha): July 1958 Sacchan must mind the house while her mother is out, and her clumsy older sister attempts to help out. Matsuge-chan (まつげちゃん) Main article: Matsuge-chan *Hitomi (Akita Shoten): October 1958-April 1961 issues This series tells of the daily life of Matsuge, and the interactions with her younger brother Mimi and the rest of her family and friends. Ohana-chan (おハナちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1959 extra number, July 1959, November 1959 Three short one-shots that would predate the regular Ohana-chan feature. Mimi and Iko-chan *Shōjo Book (Shueisha): January 1959 issue The story of a young girl Iko, and the rabbit named Mimi that becomes her pet. 1-Day Mama *Shōjo Book (Shueisha): April 1959 spring special issue A young girl named Yoshiko attempts to help her mother out by doing all her chores for the day, but soon finds out it's harder to be a mom than it looks. Yoshiko slightly resembles the protagonist of Matsuge-chan with her hairstyle and hair decoration. Marippe-sensei (まりっぺ先生) *Ribon (Shueisha): April to September 1959 Chimi-chan (チミちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): June 1959 issue Chimi and her two older siblings go to collect fireflies in a jar, but Chimi learns that fireflies' lives are all too short. 1960s works Ohana-chan (series) (おハナちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1960-March 1962 issues The regular series, revolving around the life of Ohana and her adventures. Nonko-chan (のん子ちゃん) *Ribon (Shueisha): January 1960 The Secret of Katsuko (カツ子ちゃんのひみつ) *Dimple: January issue supplement Happy-chan (ハッピィちゃん) Main article: Happy-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): March 1960-June 1961 issues The story of Sachiko ("Happy-chan"), her family, and friends. Okazu-chan (おカズちゃん) Main article: Okazu-chan *Fun 5th Grader (Kodansha): April 1960-March 1961 The stories of Okazu and her quest to eat delicious foods. Ganbare! Mami-chan *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): July 1960 The little girl Mami has fun being raised by her Papa. Oh Ma-chan (あらマアちゃん) Main article: Oh Ma-chan *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): August 1960-November 1961. Previewed as one-shot in Nakayoshi January 15th special issue, also serialized in the September 15th summer special issue. Ma-chan has many questions for her mother, and causes trouble for her and the other adults. Tenpei and Sister (点平とねえちゃん) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): September 15, 1960 summer vacation issue Tenpei and his sister Junko happen to meet a young man suffering from leukemia, due to him having been born in Hiroshima after the hydrogen bombing. Junko writes letters to her crush during his sickness, but learns a lesson about how short life can be. This one-shot, along with White Kappogi, were later merged and remade into 'Kyuhei and Siste'r. Papa and Mami-chan (パパとマミちゃん) *Hitomi (Akita Shoten): October 1960 The story of Mami, a young girl whose mother died. She is raised by her father and neighbors, but can't help but feel as if she may be missing something. Mama Knows the Whole Story After All (ママはやっぱりはなしがわかる) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): January 1961 The teenage girl Yoshiko has trouble with her younger brother Kenji. Matsuge-chan (2nd run) (まつげちゃん) *Ribon (Shueisha): July to December 1961 Replacement feature for Happy-chan. The continued story of Matsuge and family. White Kappogi (しろいかっぽうぎ) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): September 15, 1961 summer vacation issue A pair of siblings growing up in poverty with their mother strive to make a living. Sunset Angel (夕やけ天使) *Ribon (Shueisha): November 1961-April 1962 A shōjo manga adaptation of Aoi Takagaki's drama series. The original TV series is now considered a lost work, and the manga has yet to be reprinted in full. Gathered in the Living Room (お茶の間にあつまれ) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): New Years' extra issue, January 15, 1962 Yuki of the Blue Eyes (青い目の由紀) *Shōjo Club (Kodansha): April and June 1962 issues A teenage girl named Yuki finds a mysterious small doll-like creature in the snow. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (ひみつのアッコちゃん) Main article: Akko-chan's Got a Secret! *Ribon (Shueisha): June 1962-September 1965. Also ran in special issues for August 15, 1962, August 15, 1963, January 15, 1964, March 25, 1964, August 15, 1964. The fifth grader Akko-chan is given a special mirror to transform into anything she wants, after her original mirror is broken by a baseball. Above Address 3 (あべこべ3番地) *Weekly Margaret (Shueisha): Issue #42 to double number #50 · 51 The lives of the residents at an apartment. Jiro Tsunoda collaborated and drew some of the characters and portions of this series. The Replacement Housekeeper (みがわりおてつだいさん) *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): Issue #8 Prototype story that will eventually evolve into Kibimama-chan. A new housekeeper is hired to take care of two disobedient children, Keiko and Ichiro. Jajako-chan (ジャジャ子ちゃん) Main article: Jajako-chan *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): June 22, 1965-July 5, 1966. Relaunch from March 28 to October 31, 1967. Little Jajako makes enjoyment for herself by playing pranks on those who bother her in town, or finding other creative ways of having fun when she is restricted. Kibimama-chan (キビママちゃん) Main article: Kibimama-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): October 1965-August 1966 A young woman named Kimiko strives to take care of a salaryman's four children and teach them proper manners. Replacement feature for Akko-chan. Kyuhei and Sister (九平とねえちゃん) Main article: Kyuhei and Sister *Ribon (Shueisha): March 1966 separate supplement/appendix book Kyuhei and his older sister grow up in Tokyo and learn about life and loss. Good Morning with Mi-tan (ミータンとおはよう) Main article: Good Morning with Mi-tan *Ribon (Shueisha): January to July 1967 The trouble-making angel named Pito is cast out of Heaven and sent to live on Earth as a cat, and winds up making friends with a young infant named Mi-tan. Hennako-chan (へんな子ちゃん) Main article: Hennako-chan *Ribon (Shueisha): September 1967-August 1969 As her name suggests, Hennako is a very strange little girl. Nothing makes her happier than ruining others' days and committing the ultimate acts of mischief. This feature also later received a parallel serialization written and drawn by Tokuo Yokota, making for an interesting case where Akatsuka was not involved in any capacity. The 1991 remake of Hennako-chan is not classified as shōjo, but as josei and geared towards a more adult audience. Tecchan is in a Fight (テッちゃんただいまケンカ中) *Shōjo Friend (Kodansha): Issues #47 to 50 for 1967 A light-hearted mini-series centered around the tomboy Tetsuko ("Tecchan"), and her powerful strength in fights. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (2nd run) *Ribon (Shueisha): November 1968-December 1969 Relaunch and remake of the Akko-chan series, to tie into the first Toei anime adaptation. Most stories are redraws or revisions of the original Ribon chapters. However, the first story and the last two are brand-new; the first features a newly-drawn origin sequence for Akko and establishes some changes that will be made in the series, such as the addition of Taisho and Shosho. St. Harenchi Girls' School *Ribon (Shueisha): December 1968 appendix book Collaboration with Keiji Yoshitani and Mitsutoshi Furuya for the art and characters. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Picture book version) *Shogakukan Picture Book: November 1969 A special drawn to tie into the anime series. 1970s works Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (Grade magazine versions) *Kindergarten, 1st Grade, 2nd Grade, 4th Grade magazines (Shogakukan): January to November 1970 (Kindergarten), June to November 1970 (1st Grade), April to November 1970 (2nd Grade), July to November 1970 (4th Grade) Full-color Akko-chan comics that ran in the grade school magazines as further tie-in to the Toei anime version. Art for features handled by Takao Yokoyama and Kunio Nagatani. Naughty Angel (わんぱく天使) *Princess (Akita Shoten): May 1976-May 1977 Often billed as Akatsuka's "final shōjo work" in retrospective books. It centers around a popular teenage girl who is pursued by many men, and her younger brother Kiyoshi's ways of driving away the unworthy suitors. 1980s works Akko-chan's Got a Secret!: Young Version *Weekly Young Magazine (Kodansha): January 19, 1981 A one-shot featuring a teenage Akko attempting to discover who her crush likes better: her or Moko? The answer will shock her. Akko-chan's Got a Secret! (3rd run) *Nakayoshi (Kodansha): October 1988-September 1989 An 80s remake of Akko, done as media mix tie-in for the second Toei anime adaptation. It is more gag-driven than the previous runs, and contains somewhat more dysfunctional depictions of the cast. Category:Shōjo works Category:Fujio Akatsuka Category:Fujio Pro Category:Lists